Part Time Lover
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: Strangers by day, lovers by night... Bella and Edward are part time lovers but is it enough? *Inspired by Stevie Wonder*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, **

**I know some of you are still waiting for WSIES to be updated it but I put it on HIATUS because I can't just continue that story right now, it's not really working and I don't want to post something that doesn't sit right with me. I hope I can soon continue that story. **

**Now let's get to Part time lover. We all obviously now Part time lover by Stevie Wonder and if you don't, what a shame! This lil story was inspired by that song. It'll be like two or three chapters long so we'll be finished with this pretty soon :)**

**Oh and should I warn you for the lemons in this story? Ahh who the hell cares ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_If I'm with friends and we should meet _  
_Just pass me by, don't even speak _  
_Know the word's "discreet" with part-time lovers _

** PTL** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**PTL**

"Here you have your coffee, now pay up" I rolled my eyes at Emmet and pulled out a fifty. "Idiot" I said as I handed it to him. "Aaaaah Eddie, you jealous now?" he grinned. "Naah, just pissed that I lost my money" I answered honestly.

"You really thought I wouldn't get her number? She was all over me the minute I stepped into that coffee shop. Never bet against your highness" he said all proudly.

"Emmet, Alyssa said she had a lot of fun yesterday" Jasper smirked at him as he walked towards us. "Who is Alyssa?" I asked with narrowed eyes but had a slight idea. "Uh no one important" he mumbled.

"The girl in the coffee shop" Jasper answered with a grin. "Bastard, gimme my money back!" I demanded and hit him on the head. "Here, here" he grumbled. "You had to tell him now, had you?" he glared at Jasper, who kept grinning while nodding his head.

I shook my head as I looked away from the two idiots that I called my best friends. Suddenly a girl caught my eye. I groaned as I saw what she was wearing. A very short and tight jeans-short with a loose white tank top on it that didn't cover much of her upper body. She wore her black ankle boots like usually and her black ray ban's that never left her face when she was outside.

It took me a lot of strength to not attack her when she passed us, a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Damn" I heard one of the guys say and whistle. "She's not that special" I mumbled and hoped they couldn't see I was completely bulshitting them. "Not that special? Man, she's the definition of hot" I agreed with Emmet but I wasn't telling him that anytime soon.

"Oh shit, I forgot something. I really gotta go guys, bye" I said and quickly walked away before they could ask anything. I walked the slow distance to my Harley and immediately sped to my house.

I smiled when I saw the mustang parked in front of my house.

The moment I stepped into my house I started stripping of my clothes as I walked to my bathroom. I was fully naked when I slid the shower door open and stepped in under the spray.

"Fucking finally" Bella moaned when I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and neither of us gave in. She pulled my hair making me go nuts as I roughly placed my hands on her legs and wrapped them around my waist.

"You want me to fuck you in here, baby? You know I will" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and bucked her hips causing my eyes to roll back into my head. "Not so fast lady" I took hold of her waist and pulled her off of me, only to turn her around and place her hands against the wet tiles.

Bella immediately responded by pushing her ass out to me and spreading her legs. I got to my knees and took a few breaths to calm down or I wasn't going to last long. Seeing her like that did things to me that I couldn't explain.

I wanted to claim her as mine but for now I was going to start with fucking her pussy with my tongue. "Oh fuck Edward" I heard Bella gasp as I lapped up her juices, she tasted so good. I replaced my tongue with my fingers and started rubbing her clit furiously causing her to cry out my name.

I got up and kissed every spot I could get to while doing so but my fingers never left her delicious pussy. "You liked that don't you baby?" I groaned and pulled her back to my chest and entered her pussy with two fingers.

"Yes please… fuck me!" she yelled out loudly as I added a third finger and started to pump to them into her while my thumb kept on circling her clit.

"Yes yes yes yes, oh my god Edward, I'm coming" she bucked furiously into my hand and came with a loud gasp as I still continued to pump into her pussy. "That's it baby, just let go" I whispered into her hair and slowed down my movements.

Bella rested her head on my chest as she tried to catch her breath. In the mean time I let my hands wander on her beautiful body. After a couple seconds she turned around and pulled me in for another kiss.

I pulled away from her mouth and started planting kisses on her neck until I reached her hair. "Get on your knees and suck my cock Isabella" I said and sucked her earlobe for a second.

Bella immediately got onto her knees and looked at me with a smirk. I pointed to my dick, "suck" I demanded. She put her hands on my ass and pulled me harshly closer, I hissed out in pain when I felt her nails scratching me but that hiss turned into a moan when she placed her mouth on my cock.

"Fuck yeah, just like that baby" I closed my eyes in pleasure as she continued to suck me hard and good. She placed one of her hands on the part of my dick that she couldn't get into her mouth. Yeah, my cock was huge.

Bella took my hand and placed it on her head, "you want me to fuck that little tight mouth of yours, baby?" I asked and pulled her hair out of her face. She moaned on my cock making me almost cum. "Fuuuck Bella" I started fucking her mouth. I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat and knew that I was close to filling her mouth with my cum.

"You gonna swallow, baby?" she answered by putting her hands on my ass and trying to pull me closer than I already was. I thrust up once more and fire ripped through me as my cum shot out down the back of her tongue.

She lapped up everything just like I had done with her pussy a few minutes ago. When she was done I pulled her up and against the shower wall. She looked at me with both fire and amusement, my semi- hard cock was getting harder just by looking at her.

No words were said as she wrapped her legs around my waist and as my cock found its place in heaven aka Bella's hot and tight pussy. We both hissed at the contact and stilled for a second just to enjoy this moment.

I didn't waste anytime on going slow and started to fuck her hard and good just like I knew she loved it. She met my every thrust while whispering dirty things into my ear.

"Harder Edward" she panted as I obeyed her command. "Yes, just like that. No one can fuck me like you can…only you" I wanted to tell her that no one would ever get to fuck her ever again except for me but didn't want to ruin mood now.

I kissed her roughly to shut her up. She whimpered into my mouth as she came. After two thrusts I followed her, "Bellaa" I yelled out as I rode out my high.

My forehead rested against hers as we both tried to catch our breath. After a couple minutes I pulled out of her and put her down on the ground. "That was awesome" she said and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I tried to deepen it but she pushed me away. "I have to leave" she announced softly. "Come back tonight?" I asked her as she started to wash herself. "I'll try" I frowned at her answer "I promise" she added and gave me another kiss.

Satisfied I copied her actions and started washing myself too. "You know, whoever said to spare water by taking a shower together was a liar" Bella said with a grin, causing me to laugh. "Not going to happen with me babe" I told her honestly.

"I know" she muttered as she got out of the shower and started getting dressed. Tight shorts, loose t-shirt and black boots. She pulled her wet hair in a bun and placed her ray ban's on her head.

She opened the shower door again and gave me another kiss. "Goodbye" she smiled at me.

"If you come tonight, I promise to fuck you on my Harley" Bella gasped when she heard what I said. I never fucked a girl on the Harley, it was just too precious to me but I knew that Bella wanted to be fucked on it and the idea of her on my baby, all bare and wet…Shit, I was getting hard again.

"I'll see you tonight" she breathed out and left the room in a daze.

I walked out of the shower and placed a towel around my waist when I suddenly heard loud music blasting through my speakers.

I laughed out loud when I heard Stevie Wonder's Part time lover playing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up!**

**Thank you all for putting me on alert and favorite, means a lot to me :)) Hugss to ya'all!**

**For the next chapter though I want reviews because I want you guys to decide if the next, also the final chapter is in BPOV or EPOV ;)**

**For now, enjoy!**

* * *

_We are undercover passion on the run_  
_Chasing love up against the sun_  
_We are strangers by day, lovers by night_  
_Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right_

**PTL ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~****PTL**

**BPOV**

"Oh don't you dare whine missy, you avoided us for like two weeks so now it's time for your punishment" Alice said in her oh-so-bossy voice. "I wasn't avoiding you guys" I mumbled but by their huffs I decided that shutting up was a way better option.

I wasn't really avoiding Alice and Rose, my best friends, but I had a lot of work to do.

"And don't give me the I had a lot to do crap!" I seriously wondered if this little devil could read minds. "You're a painter Bella, you could have at least taken my calls" she huffed. Painting did take a lot of time since I worked with deadlines but I stopped myself from telling her that and getting hit.

"She answered my calls" Rose said nonchalantly as I glared at her. Why was she throwing oil on this fire. "Rose frightens me more than you, sorry" I told her sheepishly. "It's okay I will forgive you after this trip" she smirked while I groaned.

It was partly the truth that I was busy with my work but for the other part I was getting fucked all the way to heaven. Maybe hell two nights ago, when he fucked me on his Harley. I squeezed my thighs together at the memory.

"You okay Bella?" Rose asked as we walked into the huge shopping mall. "Yes, just tired" I answered and added a fake yawn. "Liar, are you getting laid or something?" she wondered curiously. "Who's getting laid?" Alice yelled back at us.

"Alice! No one is getting laid" I hissed. She was causing people to look at us. Ew, I think I even saw an old pervert wink at me. "God save me from these two, please" I begged loudly and for the first time in live I think God answered my prayers.

Before I saw him I heard his voice from behind me and froze for a second but then continued walking before the girls could notice something.

Suddenly Alice turned around, "Shit, girls we passed the shop I wanted to visit. Turn around" I gulped loudly and then took a deep breath before turning around.

I frowned when I saw that he wasn't there at all. Fuck, was I hallucinating now too?

We walked into the mall Alice wanted to visit and immediately parted ways. Rose went to the lingerie department, Alice obviously to the women clothes department and me to the shoes. I really needed some new boots.

I was looking at a pair of boots when I heard my name being yelled loudly. An old couple looked at me, "I don't know who she is. I think she is crazy" I whispered the last part and pointed to my head with a finger.

"Bella get here, right now!" I groaned and walked her way. "Everyone knows my name now Alice, thank you" I growled. "Easy there tiger. Besides, I saw a couple hot guys. One was eyeing you, so I thought he might want to know your name" she shrugged and I wanted to hit her but didn't and took a deep breath.

"Here, go try these on" she said and handed me loads of clothes. "Do I have to try- oomph, all of this" Alice nodded and pointed to the fitting-rooms. I snuck my tongue out at her and then made my way to the cabins.

"Stupid Alice and her obsession with clothes" I mumbled as I took of my shirt. I was going to try the strapless dress first and needed to take of my bra for it too but the clasp just wouldn't get off.

I heard Alice slip in to my cabin, "Hey Alice, I think the clasp is stuck, will you get it for me."

Suddenly two hands were on me and they were definitely not Alice's. "Who-" I tried to yell but his hand was immediately on my mouth, cutting me off.

"Sssh, don't make this any harder than it already is baby" I moaned hearing his voice and pushed my hips into his crotch. "Bellaa" Edward groaned. I licked his hand in attempt to get my mouth free but it didn't work, so I went for biting and that did work.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I whispered breathlessly. "I saw you guys entering the mall and when I saw you wearing this outfit" I gasped when he pushed my skirt up, panties away and pushed one finger into my now, very wet and hot entrance. "Always so wet for me" he groaned.

"Edward" I moaned as he pushed another finger in. "Sssh baby, we can't be too loud. I promise, I'll make it quick" I heard him unbuckle his belt and loosen his pants. In a second he was in me, filling me completely, and we both sighed in satisfaction.

I could never get over the fact how good it felt to be with Edward…sexually of course, ehmm. Edward took my hands and planted it against the wall, bending me a little forward. "Fuck Bella, you feel so good" he whispered as pushed in to me roughly.

"Yes like that Edward, harder please" I begged a bit too loudly I guess because Edward's hand was on my mouth again. I licked and bit again but it didn't work this time, "Sorry baby, but you're getting a bit too loud" he chuckled.

Edward fucked me good, going harder, deeper and faster. My moans and gasps were muffled by his hand and I bit it very hard when I was coming causing him to come too. My kinky man loved biting and stuff, I guess.

We both stilled for a moment, catching our breath. "Fuck baby, you felt so good. I really needed that" he whispered against my skin. "Now turn around and give me a proper kiss" he demanded. I turned around and planted my mouth on his.

We kissed slowly and sensually for a while, way different than our passionate and rough kisses. It felt different, weird but heavenly. I pulled away from him and tried to clear my head.

"Uh, we should get dressed" I told him sounding nervous all of a sudden. "Yeah, you're right" he muttered. The cabin was really small and I only noticed that now, when we both tried to get dressed at the same time.

After some huffing, puffing and a few chuckles from Edward we succeeded.

"After you" I smiled at Edward and let him out. I didn't wait and walked out right after him, stupid me!

There in front of us stood our friends; Alice, Rose and I think it was Emmet and Jasper, Edward's friends. They were looking wide-eyed at us.

I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind, I slapped Edward in the face.

"How the hell did you get in my cabin?!"

* * *

**_Oh Bella *palms face*_**

**Don't forget to review! xoxo**

**Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of Part time lover**

**I've been busy writing this for awhile now, wasn't really happy with how it turned out at first but now I finally seem to be okay with it after working on it for quite a bit :)**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The girls gasped loudly and stared in shock at Edward who was now glaring at me. The boys were laughing loudly and soon Alice and Rose joined them too. "I have no idea how this guy got into my fitting room" I yelled even though I knew they weren't buying my lies.

"Bella we all heard you very clearly" Rose smirked at me. "Very clearly!" Emmet, I think, added very loudly. "Why don't you all just go and mind your own business" Edward was like me clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

"Aren't you going to explain to us what happened in there Bella?" Alice asked while trying to keep her laughter in. "I think we all know what exactly happened in there, darling" Jasper, the blonde guy, winked at her. "Why don't you and I go have a drink so they can go back to doing whatever it was they were doing" Alice grinned at him as we all looked at them dumbfounded.

"Lead the way ma'am" he smiled and gave her his arm. "Bye girls!" Rose and I were in too much of a shock to answer her. "Well in that case," Rose started after a while "let's leave too big man!" She pulled Emmet by the hand and walked away with him.

"What in the hell just happened here?" I wondered loudly. "Aside from you slapping me?" Edward again glared at me. "Oh please, I didn't even hit you that hard!" I muttered as I started walking outside.

"That's not the point…why didn't you just tell them the truth?" his question made me freeze in my tracks. "Bella?" Edward was still waiting for an answer while I couldn't form a sentence.

"I…uh, well. What truth?" I finally asked him but regretted asking him after I saw him flinch. "Are you ashamed of me or what?" he blurted out and looked me straight in the eyes. The look in his eyes scared me. I was so used to seeing lust and passion in his eyes but this anger, I think, was something totally different.

"Why would I be ashamed of you? It's just…We aren't in a relationship Edward…You're just my, uh….my fuckbuddy?" that last part wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did anyway. "Fuckbuddy, yeah right. I'm just your toy, a toy that you like to use and then hide for everyone. At first it was fun but now…No, I don't want this anymore" I wanted to cry at those words.

"Go out with me on a date" he told me, no actually more like demanded.

My eyes widened when those words dawned on me.

"Edward…I can't" I whispered sadly. He looked taken back, like he didn't expect me to reject him. "Are you saying you don't want this?" he asked softly.

"It's not like that" I mumbled, "I just can't do this. I'm not relationship material. Sex, yeah I'm good at that but dating…that's just a no go" I finished with a sigh. "That's just ridiculous!" he breathed out.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. "Whatever, I'm just done with this! I'm done with you Bella" he replied angrily and then walked away. I watched him get on his motor and drive away as I tried to hold it together.

**_Three weeks later_**

"I swear to god Mike if you don't give me that bottle of tequila, I will come over there and kick you in the nuts!" I think every guy surrounding us winced, hearing my threat. "Bella, you're drunk. Rose is going to kill me" Mike whined.

"No she won't, I promise you. Now give me that bottle, please" I pouted, knowing very well that it had an huge effect on him and like usually my bottle of tequila was placed in front of me and my next shot was already filled.

I downed four shots straight needing it very badly. The past three weeks were a hell. I missed Edward but worst of all I was so horny! Even some good old fashioned porn couldn't do the trick anymore. This body wanted Edward and only Edward but my brain was too stupid to tell him that.

I downed another three shots and started feeling a bit better. Tequila was doing its job, I guess.

"Honey, aren't you going a bit fast there?" Tony chuckled and took a place next to me. "Naah…you want one?" I grinned and waved the bottle in front of his face. He tried to take it from me but I was faster. "No touching my baby Tony!" I warned him.

He put his hands up in surrender. I told him it was all good and gave him a shot.

"Tony"

"Bella"

"Tony"

"Yes Bella?" he grinned at me as I giggled and then took another shot. "I have this problem you know. There's this guy-"

"Of course there is" I glared at Mike who rudely interrupted me. "Go back to work!" I yelled and pushed him away. Stupid idiot, always meddling.

"Bella?" Tony said from next to me. "Yes Tony?" I sighed. "There's this guy?" he asked as I remembered the problem I was going to tell him. "Yeah, see there's this guy and he's like the most fucking handsome man in the world. I mean really, he's not from this world…universe!" I downed another shot as an image of Edward all in his naked glory popped in to my head.

"So incredibly hot, it just isn't fair" I whined. "What did this hot guy do to you?" Tony asked and poured me another shot. I thanked him and drank it immediately. "That's just the thing!" someone next to me poured me another shot of tequila.

I didn't even look at him as I drowned my eighth or ninth tequila, maybe even more, who knew?

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands" no one clapped their hands and neither did I. We were all doomed. "Bella, what's the thing?" Tony asked with a big smile. "The thing is that I want this guy! I want every part of him…Oh Tony, some parts of him are just soooo delicious" I heard a couple guys groan next to me and one person chuckle.

"Then what's the problem?" Tony asked and it seemed like the whole room got silent. "I don't know! I miss him so much but I told him I can't date because I really can't. I don't know how to! But I can't think of anyone else besides him" tears started to form in my eyes, "he was my part time lover!"

Part time lover…

"We are undercover passion on the ruuuuuuuuun….chasing loveeeeeeee up against the suuuuuuuuun!" I sang as loudly as I could. Some guys cheered me on as others looked at me in disgust.

"Fuck you!" I told them stupid ones! "I'm going to…oomph, ah! Stand here and sing for you guys!" I yelled loudly as I tried to not fall off of the bar.

Suddenly I was in someone's arms. I started protesting loudly but this person just wouldn't let me go. "That's about enough Bella" I gasped in surprise and took Edward's face in.

"Oh my god everyone! This is Edward! It's him, it's him!" I was so freaking happy. I snuggled in to his chest as I walked out of the bar in Edward's arms as everyone cheered us on.

"You're my hero" I sighed contently and then everything went black.

**_~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~PTL~_**

"Bella…Bella, are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice talk to me but couldn't decide if it was a dream or not. I mumbled a soft yeah and tried to open my eyes when suddenly I felt myself being thrown away. I gasped when I felt myself drown in cold water and took a mouthful of that water.

I came up for air, choking out coughs. "What the hell?!" I yelled out loudly as I took in my surroundings. I was in an indoor pool that seemed to be one that belonged to an house. I could see a large garden out of the windows and a door that probably led to said garden.

"Uhm" suddenly someone from behind me cleared his throat. My eyes widened when I saw Edward standing there with his arms over his chest and a smirk on his face, "Good morning sunshine" .

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I was so mad at him right now. "Yes, I am" he answered before diving into the water and then coming back up right in front of me. "Hi" he smiled at me.

I laughed at the absurdness of the situation and soon he was laughing with me.

Flashes of yesterday night came back to me and I groaned remembering how I made a fool of myself in front of everyone. Then I remembered Edward had been there.

"Where are we?" I asked him after a while. "My parent's house. As you know my house doesn't have a pool…yet" he added with a smirk. "Oh so you brought me here just so you could make me wet" I really didn't mean to make it sound like that but by the smirk on his face I knew I failed immensely.

"I plan on doing just a bit more than that" he answered causing me to shiver in anticipation. "Are you cold?" he asked worried. "No, definitely not cold" I replied and started taking off my shirt.

Edward stopped me when I went for my bra. I looked at him in confusion.

"Bella I need to know if you truly want this…want me" he whispered nervously. I placed my hands on his face and kissed his lips softly. "Yeah, I want you…so badly. I can't imagine being with someone else Edward. I was afraid that I couldn't pull this relationship thing off but I don't care anymore…I just know that I want you. In fact, I think I've fallen in love with you" there, I told him the truth now.

Edward answered by placing his lips on me and kissing me passionately, "I love you so much baby". I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back with all I had. "This needs to get off" I said and pulled at his t-shirt.

"Uh before that…My parents are home and they want to, like uuuh, meet you" he told me with this sheepish look on his face. His face fell when he saw the fear on my face.

"Edward!" I slapped his chest, "I don't even have clothes with me! You made me all wet by throwing me in this pool, while your parents are inside" oh my god, what will they think of me.

"So you want to meet them?" Edward's face lit up. "Yes, I think I do" I answer and feel my cheeks get warmer. "Isabella Swan, are you blushing?" he said with an amused expression on his face. "Shut up" I slapped him again.

"FYI, Alice gave me some clothes you could wear-"

"Alice was in on this?" I wondered curiously. "Not really, I called her last night and told her the situation. I told her I wasn't letting go of you anymore. She thought I was kidnapping you" he chuckled as I laughed along with him.

"Oh and secondly, my parents are still asleep and probably will be for the next hour or two" he finished with taking of his shirt.

"Oh really Mr. Cullen?" I asked him seductively as I pulled him to me. "Yes Ms. Swan" he mumbled against my lips.

"Then fuck me"

"I will but first I will make love to you, my full time lover."

**_6 months ago_**

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your mom Alice. You know I hate these benefits" I whined as we walked around. Alice greeted a few people and I tried not to snarl at them. "I know but Rose is in New York and if you hadn't come, I would have been all alone" she pouted.

"Oh shush, I'm here aren't I" I said and wrapped my arm around her. "Yeah, you're my bestest friend" she giggled. "Don't let Rose hear that" I chuckled. I nudged Alice's arm when I saw her mother coming our way.

"Alice come with me for a second, I want you to meet some people" Mrs. Brandon rushed out, "Bella will you be fine on your own for a while?" she asked worriedly. "Of course Mrs. Brandon, I'll go gamble a bit, I have to lose some money right?" I teased causing them to laugh.

"I'll see you later Bells" Alice said and walked away with her mother.

A couple games and lots of glasses of red wine later I had lost quite some money. I managed to win a few times but not much. I decided to try a last time and took a seat a poker table. Two women were seated but took off when their game finished.

_Great, no one to play with,_ I thought and was getting up when I felt a cold hand on my arm that made me shiver. "Don't leave, play with me for a while" my mouth fell open when I looked at the man this voice belonged to.

"Sure, I'll play with you" I winked at him. By his amused expression I could only think that he wasn't expecting me to be so bold. We took our places and received our chips from the dealer after handing him money.

No one else accompanied us so the dealer started the game for just the two of us. He dealt the cards and gave us each two. "What are we playing for?" hot guy said before I could look at my cards.

"You want to bet…against me?" I smirked at him. "If I win, you'll go out with me on a date" he replied with a slight smile on his face. I laughed at him. "O-kay then but if I win, you will…uhm" I thought about it for a while when suddenly the song on the back ground got my attention. It was Stevie Wonder's famous song.

I beckoned hot guy to come closer and whispered in his ear "You'll be my part time lover."

He looked me straight in the eyes and then nodded. "Oh by the way, I'm Edward"

"Bella" I told him.

"Let's play Bella" he smiled.

**_3 hours later_**

"Oh" I gasped when Edward pushed me into the wall and started sucking my neck and placed open mouthed kisses. I unbuttoned his shirt but couldn't take it off.

"Put me down" I told him but he kept on sucking on my neck, not that I complained but "I want to undress you" I whispered into his ear and then took his earlobe into my mouth. After that I was on my feet pretty quickly and we were naked in like a couple seconds.

"Did you lock the door?" I heard him ask me but all I could do was stare at his huge and thick cock. Holy mother of Jesus, that looks so good. I was dripping just by the sight of it. Edward noticed my reaction and smirked.

"Before I let you be a good girl and suck it, I'm going to fuck you hard Bella because I can't wait anymore" with that he placed me on the couch, widened my legs and immediately entered me in one swift motion.

"Fuuuuuuck" we both groaned in unison. I took a couple deep breaths and tried to relax myself so I could adjust to his seize. He really was huge but it felt so good, I felt really full for the first time.

"Are you ready baby cuz I won't be going slow" he asked and I answered him by yanking his hair to bring his face closer to me and then kissed him roughly. As promised Edward didn't went slow at all.

Edward grabbed hard at my hips and lifted them hitting me from a different angle, thrusting way harder than before. Edward muffled my cries by kissing me sloppily. "You don't want all those guests to hear us now, do you?" he chuckled.

"Fuck them" I gasped as he hit that sweet spot inside of me, making me see stars. "No thank you, I actually enjoy fucking you. Will you cum for me now Bella?" he asked as he started circling my clit furiously which was my undoing.

I came harder than I ever had before while Edward continued to fuck me hard, prolonging my orgasm as I kept crying his name.

"Ride me baby" he demanded as I came down from my first high and felt the second one coming. We tried to turn around but ended up falling of the couch with a loud "oomph", but I guess it worked in our favor since Edward was now on his back with me on top.

"You okay?" I asked him worried that he had hurt himself. "No… just, move" he groaned loudly as I did what he asked. "Yes like that…Fuck baby, you're so hot. Pinch your nipples for me, play with yourself" I did as he told me. With one hand I pinched my nipple hard and with other I circled my clit furiously.

My second orgasm hit me hard and Edward followed me right after. His movements became slower until he completely stilled and I fell on top of him, with my head on his chest.

"Fuck, I don't think I can get up anymore" I mumbled. "You think I'm done with you?" he asked softly, the tough guy from before slightly gone. "We can't stay here any longer Edward, this is a freaking lounge room. Mrs. Brandon and her guests are all downstairs, what if anyone came through that door now?" I told him as I tried to get up but he kept holding onto me, not letting me go.

"You locked the door, remember?" not being so sure that I really did that, I left his warm embrace and started getting dressed. "Mhm" I zipped up my dress not even bothering to wear my panties, they were ruined anyway. I found my heels and after putting them on, I walked to the door.

"Hey, you're just leaving like that?" he yelled as he finally got up and started putting his clothes on too. "Don't worry lover boy, I'm not done with you yet. After all, you lost. You're my part time lover now" with a final wink and huge smile on my face I walked out of the door not knowing that it was my soul mate that I had just met.

* * *

**Another lil story finished ^^ I hope you all liked it :)**

**Leave me some love aka your lovely reviews xoxo**


End file.
